The Warden
History Alexander Reach, known by the world as The Warden, was the lead scientist working on the UNISSO R&D team. He was well known for his mad scientist personality. He presented new theories daily, but most were met with disapproval. He was tasked with the job of making an equalizer. Something that could stand up to both Suits and Symbiotes alike, and win. He worked on a drone program for an extended period of time, using Dummy AIs as pilots. However in almost every instance, a human would be able to make quick work of the bot. He attempted bonding a symbiote to a dead body, for a short while. He planned on using an AI to control it. This also came up fruitless. While studying one day, he overheard his 19 year old son explaining to his 9 year old son part of some anime. That the mechs were actually sentient beings called angels. Biomechs. This presented a new idea. What if he could bind a suit to a symbiote. It would be able to rival anyone with either. He introduced the idea to the UNISSO, and it was welcomed with excitement. When questioned on how he would do it, he told them he needed a bonding agent. An AI wasn't enough for the symbiote to bond to. He needed a human test subject. His request was denied for being "too risky". The Warden ignored the UNISSO's response and began working in secrecy. He searched for a test subject, but none would commit. He then turned to his sons. His oldest son was nowhere to be found, so he approached his younger son, Jacob. He seemed eager to have his own suit, just like his big brother. Project: GUARDIAN, of the "non-existant" Code: 7 Angel Initiative began. The Warden obtained part of an especially aggressive symbiote named Lou illegaly. It quickly bonded to the Jacob. He rejected the symbiote as hard as he could, but eventually accepted the voice in his head. Next was the uplink process to the suit. This appeared to be too much for the young boys mind. He quickly went into shock, had an aneurysm, and died. After his son's death the Warden became a wanted man. He had to flee the US. He hired a group of Hunter Mercs to ensure his safe transport to Brazil. Once he arrived he used the Hunters to clear out a medical facility and take it under his control. The doctors there now answered to him. One of these Hunters became close to the Warden. A sort of right hand man who shared his ideals. This man's name was Michael Archer. The Warden immediately began working on creating a second Angel. When looking for another test subject the choice was obvious. Archer was fit, intelligent, and most importantly, had a fully developed mind. Warden assumed that he would have a better chance surviving the process. Archer gladly accepted what he saw as an honor. This was the beginning of Project: ARCHANGEL. The Warden introduced Michael to Lou, he took to it like a drug. The power was consuming. He became strong, however, once the suit was uplinked to his head, Archer began showing signs of mental instability. His rage was extreme even for the already eccentric man, and he could no longer sleep without fits of pain and panic. He needed Lou at all times and would often start fights to be with it. Michael often underwent intenssive training to learn how to work with both a suit and a symbiote. He was taught stress management techniques. These often didn't work and would cause fits of rage. Michael was sedated several times over the course of his training. One day while he breaking down in anger and pain, the seditives had no effect. Archer wouldn't go down. He then proceded to break out of his training facility and murder his fellow hunters along with hundreds of doctors before being put in cryo by the Warden himself. Lou was removed from Michael and put in holding for further projects while Michael was realeased. The Warden then made plans for Project: SERAPHIM. The idea was to use an AI to not only ease the neural load but to also manipulate the subject like a weapon. A doctor was selected to be the next subject. In the process of introducing Lou to the doctor, Michael broke into the compound, and slaughtered everyone in between him and the symbiote. Michael suited up as Archangel by himself before being cryo-d once again. He then waited in stasis until a UN-employed merc team raided the compound looking for the Warden. Archangel was realeased, and stalled the team. After dispatching Archangel, but letting Michael live, the team engaged the Warden. Upon finding him, the Warden's attack dog returned from what the team assumed was death. Archangel fought the entire team yet the Warden was killed. Archangel escaped with the Wardens body. Another team was sent to find Archangel and the body of the Warden. They encountered the biomech in the jungle surrounding the compound. After finding that Archangel had been compiling resources to save his master, the team finally put him down. They later found the Warden in the private lab of his compound three weeks later. He had become a half suit frankenstein monster. After fatally wounding his elder son, who joined the kill team, the Warden was finally put to rest. His head cleaved from his shoulders. Personality The Warden is an excentric man who believes a sort of misanthropic, yet fatalist personal interpritation of the Judeo Christian religion. In his eyes, man is not worthy of salvation, yet they will be saved. He believes the suits give man power, which they do not deserve until death. This is why he lached on to Code: 7, and threw himself into building an equalizer. An ear for an ear. He is theatrical in every sense of the word, and belieaves that his life has glorious intention. This shines into his work. Apearence The Warden is an average height man with an average build. He is caucasian, with grey hair. His head is shaved although he has a prominent beard on his face. Wrinkles carve his body, and it is obvious he is in his 60's. Category:Notable Members Category:Scientists Category:Elforce Setting Category:Deceased Category:PACYOA: AD